


Study Date

by ForTheLoveOfApplePi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time, Fukuroudani, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, Study Date, fluff?, haikyuu!! - Freeform, just cute boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfApplePi/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfApplePi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi goes to Bokuto's house for a study date. </p><p>They don't get a lot of studying done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that i've ever written, so please expect sub-par writing at best.
> 
> Also I made this a smut fic because that's who I am as a person.
> 
> Please be gentle with any criticism. I am a smol delicate crybaby and i'm just trying out writing.

“Bokuto-san please quit tapping your pencil.” 

“But Akaashi! We’ve been studying for an hour!” Bokuto groaned and dropped his pencil. He dramatically fisted his hands in his hair, tossing his head back and kicking out his feet.

Akaashi sighed. “We’ve barley worked for 45 minutes Bokuto-san.” 

“Can’t we take a break?” Bokuto looked at Akaashi with the best puppy eyes he could muster up. He brought his hands to clasp in-front of him and jutted out his lower lip.

“You’re not a child Bokuto-san please stop making that face.”

“But Akaashi!” Bokuto flopped on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. “Just because you’re a study demon…” Bokuto started mumbling incoherently under his breath. 

“I’m positive perfectly average students study for longer than 45 minutes without becoming study demons.” Akaashi sighed out. He new this study date wasn’t a good idea. Bokuto’s attention was easily stolen at best and fleeting on a normal day. He knew when Bokuto had asked him to come over to his house after school and help him with his homework that not very much work would get done. 

Akaashi and Bokuto had been dating for a month and a half now. It took months of Bokuto being “secretly” in love with Akaashi and Akaashi dropping hints that Bokuto simply would not pick up for Akaashi to finally be fed up and kiss him at the back of the gym after volleyball practice one day.

Bokuto had turned red and immediately started sputtering nonsense until Akaashi had kissed his face all over and told Bokuto that he liked him and would very much like to date him. Bokuto looked shocked for half a second before his face lit up, he started shaking and before long threw his hands in the air and shouted. “HEY HEY HEY!!! I got Akaashi to fall in love with me! I really am the best!” 

Now that same face was pouting up at him, looking at Akaashi like he was the villain in Bokuto’s personal life comic book. Akaashi sighed once more and tried to hide the slight tug he felt on the corner of his lips. As much as Bokuto’s childish tendencies could get on his nerves sometimes, he couldn’t deny that Bokuto could be quite cute when he tried to be. 

Now was one of those times. As Bokuto layed there, still in full pout mode, Akaashi felt his shoulders sag sightly as yet another sigh left his lips. This one defeated and drawn out. 

“If we take a break will you promise to finish all your work when we resume?” 

Bokuto visibly perked up and soon he was on his knees in front of Akaashi. 

Akaashi could practically see his tail wag.

“I promise! I’ll finish every assignment I have!” Bokuto lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Akaashi. “You’re the best! I’m so glad I invited you over! Let’s do something fun now okay?!” Bokuto froze suddenly and leaned back just enough so Akaashi could see his face. The older male turned red before unwrapping Akaashi from his grip and rubbed absently at the back of his neck. 

“Ahhh….Sorry Akaashi.” he said with a sheepish grin and leaned back a bit more. He smiled and looked slightly to the ground to his left. 

For the everyday confidence Bokuto displayed, Akaashi was still surprised that he had these bashful reactions every time he touched Akaashi in a way more then remotely “friendly”. Even when factoring in his mood swings.

Bokuto was a third year and already 18 years old yet had never had any serious partners before. Being so focused on volleyball and also being a bit thick probably contributed to it, but it still was a little bit of a shock when Akaashi had first heard. Bokuto was a very attractive man, at least in Akaashi’s eyes, and though he had been a little surprised he quickly found himself with pleasant feeling bubbling in him. That meant that every first of Bokuto’s would be his, and Akaashi was extremely pleased with the thought. 

However this lack of experience caused Bokuto to hesitate in every move he made regarding their relationship. Akaashi could count on one hand the amount of kisses Bokuto had initiated. Not that Akaashi was any more experienced, but it seems he was a little more impatient and a little more demanding than Bokuto in that sense. And after over a year of knowing each other and being friends, plus having been dating for over a month, Akaashi was getting very tired of waiting for Bokuto to make a move. 

So he decided to take things in his own hands.

‘what better time then now’ Akaashi thought. Bokuto’s parents weren’t going to be home for a couple more hours, and Bokuto had said he wanted to do something fun…..

Akaashi leaned over to put his face right in front of the elder boys. “Don’t worry about it Bokuto-san” he said lowly before placing a soft kiss to Bokuto’s lips.

Bokuto turned even more red before something flashed in his eyes and he was the one leaning forward to return the kiss.

Akaashi let out a satisfied sigh. kissing Bokuto was nice. He always kissed him uncertainty, as if waiting for Akaashi to pull back. Not that he ever had. But the surprisingly gentle and tender way his lips would caress the younger boys was something that always left a faint blush on Akaashi’s face and a light fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

However right at this moment, Akaashi wanted a little more than a flutter in his stomach. 

He pressed his lips to Bokuto’s a bit harder, testing the waters. Bokuto responded well, moving his hand to place it over Akaashi’s. Akaashi started to move his mouth a little, trying to get past the simple pressing of lips together. He moved his right hand, his free one, and put it lightly on Bokuto’s knee. He had to go slowly, move tentatively so as not to scare Bokuto away. He couldn’t let the boys embarrassment get in the way of their progress. 

Once he could tell Bokuto was comfortable with the pace he had set, Akaashi slowly licked his tongue across his partners bottoms lip. Bokuto gasped quietly and Akaashi took this chance to enter Bokuto’s mouth. 

He started slowly and sweetly. gently caressing the inside of his cheeks, the roof of his mouth, slightly prodding at the others tongue with his own. If the amount of kisses Bokuto initiated could be counted on one hand, the amount of times they had used tongue was even more pathetic. in fact it was only their third time. Akaashi really wanted to let Bokuto go at his own pace.  
But the older boy had made it clear that he simply didn’t want rush Akaashi, didn't want to make him uncomfortable and have him regret is decision. So Akaashi took it upon himself to set their pace. And he wanted to set it fast.

Bokuto was responding beautifully to the kiss. He was gently pushing his tongue into Akaashi’s mouth. Starting to gain some confidence. Akaashi gave a little moan. Bokuto was doing well and the setter wanted to give him some encouragement. An unspoken “it’s okay, you're doing well, please keep going.”

When the noise left the raven haired boys throat Bokuto pushed a little further, prodded a little more, pushed a little harder. His hand traveled up Akaashi’s forearm, stopped a little at his elbow before slowly dragging up his bicep and finally resting on his shoulder.

The touch left a sweet burn on his arm, the heat slowly seeping into his skin and Akaashi soaked up the feeling of those fingers touching his skin. He also moved his hand up slightly to rest on Bokuto’s thigh. He started to rub gentle circles into the clothed flesh. 

Bokuto shivered slightly before pressing harder into the raven. Akaashi lightly pushed on his shoulder to get him to fall back off of his knees, and he climbed into the newly available lap.  
When his legs were on either side of the older boys, his hands on his shoulders, Bokuto broke the kiss, both panting a little heavier than normal. 

“Um Akaashi-“

“Hmm?” the setter responded distractedly. He slid his right arm around Bokuto’s shoulders and his other to lightly grip the top of his neck, slightly threading his fingers in the ends of the loose hair he found there. Bokuto’s hair was down and thankfully free from any products that could stop Akaashi from lightly toying with the strands. He loved when the elder mans hair was free of his usual style. Not that his usual style was bad per say, Akaashi just loved seeing a different side to the ace. He always felt a little special, as if he was seeing something secret that only few got to witness.

“I just- ah -I mean…”

Akaashi was brought back to the present by the struggled out words of his boyfriend. He pressed feathered kisses to the corner of his mouth, along his jaw, until reached his ear and lightly licked and bit the lobe. “Does it not feel good?” He breathed into Bokuto’s ear, as low and sensual as he could. He was pleased with the full body shudder he got as a reward.

“It- it does-“

“Then the problem is…?” Akaashi murmured moving lower to pepper his neck with little kisses.

“I just…I just don’t want to pressure you or any…thing…” Bokuto’s voice got smaller at the end of his sentence.

Akaashi pulled back to stare hard into his lovers eyes.

“You do realize I was the one who initiated this right Bokuto-san?” He said slowly, making sure he was understood. “I’m not doing this impetuously.” 

“I know but-“ 

“No buts. If I didn’t want to do anything then I would definitely say so. And Even if you begged I wouldn’t do it.” 

Bokuto gave him a wide eyed look before his face twisted into a smirk “So you're saying you totally want me?” He gave Akaashi a lascivious wink. Akashi rolled his eyes but said “Yes Bokuto-San, I totally want you.” 

He leaned in to give the ace another kiss, hoping the pace could be picked up and things could progress even more. 

Bokuto’s concerns seemed to be thoroughly crushed because he immediately and eagerly responded. Kissing Akaashi hungrily and moving his hand to rest on his hips. Akaashi moaned and fisted his hands into Bokuto’s hair pulling slightly to tilt his head back. The elder boy let out a carnal growl that sent blood pumping furiously through Akaashi’s body. He kissed him harder, he started to loose focus, concentrating on how good it felt and how much he didn’t want to stop but at the same time wanting - no needing more. 

When he felt Bokuto’s large hands run over his ass and lightly start to squeeze it, he lost all caution. Rough tugging the aces hair he gave one short roll of his hips and hissed at the pleasure the friction gave him. And judging by the sounds the other boy was making he wasn’t the only one to take a liking to these newfound actions.

Bokuto groaned and tightly grasped Akaashi’s hip with his right hand, and his ass with his left. He pushed the smaller boys length against his own and they both let out shaky moans. Akaashi started to roll his hips in a steady rhythm. It was neither to fast nor to slow, just the right tempo to let them both feel and enjoy the actions. 

And oh, Akaashi was enjoying them. He could feel his chest heaving as he took in small shallow breathes. He could feel the blood rushing to a very specific part of his body, and the strain that part had put on his pants. He could feel the heat of Bokuto’s body through his clothes, those awful clothes that he wanted nowhere near him. 

He reached down and tugged on the hem of Bokuto’s shirt. It didn’t take long for the heated man to get the message and brake the kiss to hastily shrug of the infuriating object and toss it to the floor. 

Akaashi took in the sight and very nearly fainted. He had seen his captain shirtless plenty of times. Practically everyday in the changing rooms at school. But there was something very different from getting ready to play a sport and witnessing your lovers body with a slight sheen of sweat, watching their heated chest move quickly as they pant out of that glistening wet mouth of theirs. Something different about seeing their jaw clench and watching their abs flex and feeling their body practically radiating off anticipation. And knowing that you made them this way. Knowing that those shaky moans and the tightening grip of their hands on your hips and the way they look at you. Like they can’t wait to devour you, to claim you and make you theirs- It was just so exiting. 

“You too.” Bokuto breathed. His face was hot, concentrated. The same focus he got in the serious parts of the most intense games. It shot a thrill down Akaashi’s spine and as much as he wanted to rip the offending clothing off, he wanted to give Bokuto a show.

He reached down slowly, toying with the hem of his shirt before slightly lifting it to reveal a sliver of his smooth stomach. 

Bokuto’s eyes were fixated on that sliver. Akaashi tantalizingly lifted it higher. He moved slowly, almost lazily. He wanted to tease his lover, instant gratification would be no fun.

The other boy reached to make Akaashi take it off faster, but the setter moved away slightly and dropped his shirt. 

“I didn’t say you could touch.” He chastised. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened a fraction, and Akaashi thought maybe he went too far until he saw the bob of his boyfriends adams apple, and the slow drop of his hand down to his side. He flicked his gaze up to meet Akaashi’s own and he could see the want in Bokuto’s eyes, but he could also see the patience there, however fleeting it may be. 

He smiled slightly. “Good job Bokuto-san.” 

The ace swallowed hard. Akaashi could feel the restraint Bokuto was exercising. The raven began the slow ascent of his shirt once again and he could see the unwavering gaze fixated on him. 

Akaashi pulled his shirt up enough to see his whole stomach. And why Bokuto was being a very good and patient boy, Akaashi was not so keen on waiting anymore. ‘There’s been enough teasing’ Akaashi thought, and he finally pulled the cloth up and over his head. 

To say Bokuto was staring was and understatement. He was drinking Akaashi in. His gaze was hot and heavy on the setters skin and Akaashi let out a shaky and exited breath. 

“Would you like to touch me Bokuto-san?” Akashi asked. He tried to sound as calm and collected as in his normal life but it was hard to do when he was do dreadfully aroused.

Bokuto nodded his head fast and Akaashi chuckled.

“You may.” 

Immediately Bokuto wrapped his arms around the ravens waist and buried his head into his chest.

“God Akaashi, you're so…you’re so fucking sexy.” He groaned out.

He started to roam his hands over the setters torso. Alternating between gentle caresses and rough grasps. 

“Thank you Bokuto-sa-nghhh.” Akaashi moaned as Bokuto ran his thumb over his right nipple. 

Bokuto looked a little surprised at the sudden sound but quickly got a glint in his eye that had Akaashi weary.

“Bokuto-san what are you think-ahh! Bokuto-san!” The ace had taken his bud in his mouth and Akaashi made a shocked noise, though it was quickly replaced by pleasure.

Akaashi moaned more as Bokuto sucked and twirled his nipple in between his lips and his hand playing with his other. He alternated between each bud, sucking and licking at the right, only to switch to his left to tease it for a while before returning back. It went fantastic and Akaashi was making soft whimpering noises as he pushed his chest forward to give his lover more access. 

It was only when he remembered the painful throbbing in his pants that he pulled away and shakily stood up.

“Lay on the bed”

Bokuto was quick to follow Akaashi’s command as the setter went to his bag and dug around until he felt what he was looking for.

Bokuto’s gaze went wide once again when he spotted the bottle. Akashi was quick to answer the question forming on Bokuto’s tongue.

“I always bring it. Just in case. Bokuto-san would you please take off your pants? Oh and also your underwear while you’re at it.” 

Akaashi started undressing his lower half when he confirmed Bokuto was doing the same. Once he was fully nude he made his way over to the bed and climbed next to the large man already occupying it. He set the lube to the side before climbing up and giving a quick peck to Bokuto’s lips. 

“You have a nice ass.“ 

Akaashi blinked up at him. A fierce blush spread across his face like a wildfire and muttered out a “Thank you Bokuto-san” before sliding down his body. 

Akaashi started kissing his neck. Wet opened mouth kisses that quickly got Bokuto’s heartbeat racing and his breath quickening. Akaashi bit his neck then licked the wound and smiled when he heard the moan that slid out of Bokuto at the action. He went back to work, biting, licking and sucking all across Bokuto’s neck and moving down to his chest. Once he was satisfied with the number of marks there he moved down to his abs. 

The moans and gasps leaving the others boy’s mouth only made the fire in Akaashi grow. He wanted Bokuto so bad, and he was so hard it was painful but he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible for Bokuto so as much as it hurt he decided to be patient. 

He was currently sucking marks onto Bokuto’s inner thigh when said person groaned out hard.

“Ah…Akaashi~” 

“Be patient”

“F…Fine~” 

Akaashi wiggled himself farther up so he came face to face with Bokuto’s length. It was big, and He was a little afraid of taking it inside himself, but the overwhelming desire won out above the petty fear.

He lightly let his breath fawn over Bokuto’s length and watched as it twitched against his abdomen. He gave a few tentative licks to the shaft and heard Bokuto sigh. He grabbed the base and slowly wrapped his mouth around it.

“Aka- Akaashi…ngh…feels- ah…good.” 

Akaashi started out slowly, getting used to the feel in his mouth before he picked up his pace a bit. Bokuto’s hips twitched with the effort it took to not fully rock his hips into the back of Akaashi’s throat. The setter took his hand and pinned them down as best he could. 

Akaashi swirld his tongue around the head an used his hand to stroke the bottom of the shaft. When he was used to the sensation he lowered himself as far as he could go and made his tongue a flat stripe before slowly dragging back up the length.

Bokuto was moaning more frequently and the sound of it made Akaashi’s cock twitch. He continued at a frequent pace and before long he noticed the muscles in Bokuto’s legs tensing and untensing. Bokuto was breathing heavier, his fists clenched in the sheets and he let out a ragged moan.

“Aka- I’m….I’m…close oh god Aka-“

Akaashi pulled of of the member.

The sound that erupted from Bokuto’s throat could only be described as a growl. It was so carnal and desperate and Akaashi almost felt bad for stopping. Almost. 

Bokuto started to reach down to touch himself but Akaashi slapped his hand away.

“It’d be such a shame to finish when we’ve only just gotten started. Don’t you think Bokuto-san?  
Bokuto seemed to think for a bit before smiling and nodding.

“you’re right Akaashi, it wouldn’t be any fun if i didn’t get to see you squirming too.”

Akaashi was suddenly very exited because now it was time to prep him, which meant he was one step closer to finally having Bokuto inside him, thrusting and pressing up against-

‘One step at a time Akaashi’ 

He grabbed the bottle of lube and gently pushed Bokuto to the side so he could lay down. With heat on his face he slightly opened his legs and moved to pour some liquid onto his fingers when Bokuto touched his arm as a means to stop him. 

“Can I do it?” He asked tentatively. Akaashi wanted to say no if only for the fact of ‘how embarrassing’ But Bokuto was looking at him with so much expectation in those golden orbs that the raven couldn’t say no.

He nodded and Bokuto’s eyes immediately lit up and a bright smile broke on those soft lips. He moved to settle in between Akaashi’s legs, moving the smaller’s calfs to lightly rest on his thighs as he reached over for the bottle Akaashi still had resting in his hands. He began to look at it and then shifted his gaze to the setters face as he sheepishly rubbed his neck.

“Uh…Akaashi, just to make I have this totally right, which I probably do, but juuuust incase i may be forgetting anything……..what do I do?” He flicked his bangs out of his eyes a little and Akaashi felt an overwhelming fondness wash over him. Here was this dorky 3rd year, an 18 year old man and a volleyball power house and captain. This man was loud and bold and had crazy mood swings and here he was, trying to make Akaashi as comfortable as he could even though he had no clue what he was doing. And he was looking down on the setter with such admiration and visible affection that Akaashi had to fight the broad smile that tugged hard at his lips.

He reached up and hooked his hand around Bokuto’s neck and quickly pulled him down to give him a kiss full of all his overflowing fondness, affection and……love.

Bokuto made a surprised noise but kissed him back, even if he was a little confused.

“Make them wet.” Akaashi breathed after he parted their lips.

“Huh.” Was Bokuto’s breathless response. He was a little distracted by the sudden kiss but he really didn’t want to stop, he wanted to taste Akaashi again. He leaned down, ready to reclaim that delicious pink mouth-

Your fingers. You have to get them wet Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto stopped his decent. Oh right, now wasn’t the time for kissing. He had to make Akaashi feel good! 

He pulled himself back up and snapped the cap to the bottle open. Pouring some in his hands, he noticed it was a little cold and started to rub it between his fingers to warm it up. When he finished, he looked up to Akaashi expectantly. He new the basics of how to prepare someone for…sex… but he really didn’t want to hurt his lover and felt safer letting the younger man tell him what to do.

“Start with one finger Bokuto-san.” Akashi spoke.

Okay. Bokuto could do that. He let his eyes travel to Akaashi’s hole and moved his hand follow. 

He pushed out a nervous breath and slowly circled a finger around the ravens entrance and stared at the slightly twitching hole there. He gulped. He wanted it. Bokuto slowly pushed the digit in and immediately felt Akaashi tense around it. He stopped his movement and watched Akaashi’s face, waiting for any type of go head. 

He felt the setter start to relax at the same time he got a nod from him. 

Bokuto nodded back and slowly started his motion again, going further…further….until it was finally all in. He paused again to let the raven get used to it before slowly moving it back and forth. when Akaashi was letting out light airy breaths he started to twist his finger too. 

“Another.” He heard Akaashi say. The older male gulped and nodded before slowly pushing all of his second digit into the younger before him. This time it went in smoothy, barely any tension in the setters body. He moved his fingers immediately and started to lightly scissor them. 

Akaashi was moaning softly and the sound was like music to Bokuto’s ears. He roamed his lovers body with his eyes. Noting how his face was slack, his eyes were shut and his perfect mouth was slightly agape and glistening from the tongue that darted out to lick at his lips every few seconds. He let his eyes travel down to his taut neck, and take in the faint veins he could see through the milky skin there . He drunk up the sight of Akaashi’s chest moving quickly as he took in shallow breaths, and loved the way his slim yet sturdy arms tensed with the force of curling his beautiful hands and slender fingers around the sheets beneath him. He took in the sight of his beautifully toned stomach clenching and unclenching with the contraction of his breath and moved down to the creamy skin of his thighs trembling on Bokuto’s own. Akaashi was, in every sense of the word-

“Beautiful.” Bokuto breathed out. 

Akaashi opened his eyes when the word made an appearance and blushed harder. 

He was really starting to feel good and he definitely thought he could continue now. 

“last one.” He said, and whimpered when the third entered him. He could feel himself being stretched further, and absolutely relished in the feeling. Akaashi had fingered himself before. It simply wasn’t a smart idea to go into a situation like this without testing out his body first. And while he admitted that after the first couple of test runs he did to get used to it, he had definitely started to enjoy the feeling.

But there was something very different about fingering yourself and having your partner do it for you. For one, he didn’t have to strain his arm which was a plus, and for another he could never reach so deep on his own. 

Bokuto’s fingers were moving slowly yet purposefully inside him and Akaashi could feel heat creeping into his stomach when he let out a loud gasp.

Bokuto immediately stopped to check if Akaashi was alright but the smaller male hurriedly reached to grab his wrist to move it. Bokuto had hit that spot and Akaashi was desperate for him to press on it again.

With his own fingers tightly wrapped around the aces wrist he started moving Bokuto’s hand inside of him and started rocking his hips into the touch. He new he was basically using Bokuto as a toy right now but he needed, he needed Bokuto to hit that spot again and he needed it now. 

“Ah! Bo- San! Please! There please!” He was grasping Bokuto’s arm with too much force but he couldn’t stop himself. The delicious feeling licking up his back and spreading into his neck was enough to make his eyes roll back in his head and make his moans sound scratchy. He whimpered when he felt heat starting to pool in his stomach, and reluctantly pulled Bokuto’s fingers out of him. Immediately feeling the emptiness that settled over him, he hurried to sit up and push Bokuto on the bed and straddle his wait.

“Are you ready Bokuto-san? May I?” 

Bokuto eagerly nodded his head and Akaashi reached behind him to grasp Bokuto’s member and position himself over it. 

He felt the head push against his entrance and he sharply inhaled when it began to stretch him open. Placing his hands on Bokuto’s stomach to steady himself he let out a shaky breath.

God. Fingers could only prepare so much and before long he had to stop and tell himself to relax if he wanted this to work.

And he desperately wanted this to work because now the stretching was was starting to feel good and when he hit the hilt he felt so full and-

“ahhh…Akaashi…..so tight. You’re so hot and wet and- God Akaashi-“

Bokuto had his head thrown back and eyes squeezed tightly shut as Akaashi slowly started moving up only to harshly sit back down.

Akaashi let out a sharp gasp because oh, that felt good. He made a few more little movements, just barley rising up before pushing himself down. Starting to undulate his hips he set a rhythm that had him breathing fast but slow because it was so good but at the same time it wasn’t quite enough and Akaashi was thoroughly frustrated and confused because what in the world was he so desperate for?

Bokuto seemed to share his same sentiment because he was starting to twitch his hips up into Akaashi. Nothing to drastic but just enough that Akaashi had an idea.

“Bokuo-san please bend your legs.” Bout looked confused- well as confused as one could be when they were focused on feeling good. But he complied, bending his knees and firmly planting his feet into the mattress.

Akaashi leaned forward and placed his hands on either side of Bokuto’s shoulders before slightly lifting himself off of Bokuto’s length. It wasn’t enough to completely rid him of the member but enough to give some room to move. 

“Move however you like Bokuto-san.” He was expecting a tentative, unsure question from the elder boy. What he was not expecting was for Bokuto to immediately grab his ass and push his hips down in and the same moment roughly thrust his hips up up.

Akaashi let out a short scream. The hard and fast thrusting that Bokuto had set upon him was an absolute blessing. Bokuto roughly pulled Akaashi’s chest to his own before moving back down to his ass to continue the merciless pace. 

Akaashi was gasping and moaning Bokuto’s name and he roughly bit Bokuto’s shoulder to sleep a scream of pleasure from blurting out of him.

He could feel Bokuto’s length pushing against his walls and dragging on his insides. Akashi felt tears of pleasure threatining to spill out. Never in his life had felt anything as intensely as this.

His world was thrown upside-down as Bokuto flipped their positions and Akaashi was suddenly lying on his back. His lover grabbed the crook of his legs and pushed them up to meet his chest. This position was seriously embarrassing, and he would of said something about it if the position didn’t give Bokuto as much access as it did to his body. With him this spread out Bokuto had no problem roughly undulating his hips into the ravens tight hole.

Akaashi could feel himself slowly climbing, could feel the pleasure ever so slowly mounting- 

And then it wasn't so slowly. He felt his lover brush against his bundle and he mewled. 

Bokuto took notice of this and tried to repeat his movements and keep himself at the tempo Akaashi was setting for him as he pushed back up against Bokuto. The ace leaned his weight on one arm and reached the other down to Akaashi’s member, using the excessive amount of precome dripping from it to slick his movements. He began pumping it in time with his precise thrusts and Akaashi was moaning so loudly he was vaguely scared of the neighbors hearing them. Though the thought was quickly bypassed as something a little more pressing was taking the forefront of his mind.

He don’t know when it exactly started. When the pleasure turned more into fire, and the heavy breathes turned more into desperate pants for air. He couldn’t quite recall the moment when his body all started to bleed together, and he could no longer decipher exactly which part felt good because everything did. 

He was climbing at an alarming rate, tried to spit out some sort of warning but it was too late. His body tensed and all the moans spilling out of him stopped as his brows furrowed and he held his breath letting the pleasure wash over him and knock him down like a tidal wave. For a while he couldn’t see anything but white as the tension reached his peaked and then it was slowly being released. He felt desperately hot and delightfully cool as he came hard over Bokuto’s hand and both of their stomachs. 

He was vaguely aware of Bokuto pulling out of him and turning him on his stomach and hiking his hips into the air only to sink into him once again. He was sure if it wasn’t for the tight grip that Bokuto had on his hips he wouldn’t have been able to hold himself up. 

His breath was slowly coming back to him and he drifted back to conciseness. He heard Bokuto calling out Keiji, Keiji, Keiji when he felt his hips stutter and something warm spill into him. 

Bokuto let go of his hips and Akaashi immediately sank to the bed. He felt Bokuto flop down next to him before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist and pull him. He shifted to rest his head on Bokuto’s chest and they both layed there catching their breaths and just enjoying each others presence. 

Akaashi was about to fall asleep when Bokuto spoke.

“I’m totally the best right Akaashi?!” His smirk was so full of confidence that Akaashi kind of wanted to smack it off of him. But he didn’t. Instead he happily sight out

“Yes Bokuto-san, you’re totally the best.” Akashi chuckled and they lapsed back into their comfortable silence. 

“Bokuto-san?”

“Hmm?”

“Breaks over.”

Bokuto groaned and let out a huge whine.

“Akaashi! Do I have to?” 

Akaashi chuckled once more before getting up to clean himself off. 

“You promised that you would finish ever assignment you had, remember Bokuto-san?” 

He heard Bokuto grumble and saw him moving to put on his clothes before sitting back down at his desk to finish his work.

Akaashi was definitely happy with how this study date had turned out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this even just a little!
> 
> Like I said this is the first fic that i've ever written, so I understand that it's not good, but thank you so much for reading it anyways!
> 
> ~Ky~


End file.
